Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus, a measuring method, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
As an important technical element in the field of machine vision, there has been known a technique that measures the position and posture of an object. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-295036 discloses a method that determines a direction of an electronic component by examining a matching degree (correlation degree) between a pattern of a direction detection template and a pattern in an input image. Additionally, in the field of machine vision, a three-dimensional measurement technique of an object has been known. This technique is applicable to the obtaining of the position and posture information for the object. The obtained position and posture information is used, for example, for the control of a robot arm that grips the object.
For example, when the robot arm is controlled based on the position and posture information that has been measured incorrectly in a situation such as a randomly piling of electronic components and the like, there may be cases in which the gripping of the object and a predetermined purpose by the gripping cannot be achieved. Additionally, if the position and posture of the object are unstable, they may change during a period of time between the measurement and the gripping. Also due to this change, there may be cases in which the gripping of the object and a predetermined purpose to be attained by the gripping cannot be achieved.